Season 5 (1973-1974)
"]] "]] and Grover sing "How Do You Do?"]] ]] Sesame Street Season 5 aired from November 19, 1973 to May 17, 1974. Overview The curriculum for Season 5 is focusing on affect behavior, which includes lessons on emotions and feelings. Children will be able to recognize feelings and emotions including pride, love, fear, anger, surprise, happiness, and sadness taught through the human hosts, the Muppets, and animated films.The Virgin Islands Daily News: Sesame Street Back In Its Fifth Season This season introduces new Muppet characters including a group called the Twiddlebug FamilyThe Virgin Islands Daily News: Sesame Street Back In Its Fifth Season and two construction workers, Biff and Sully.The Deseret News: 1...2...3...4...5 for Sesame St. Episodes Episodes 0536 - 0665 (130 episodes) * Episode 0536 -- 5th season premiere * Episode 0539 * Episode 0540 * Episode 0541 * Episode 0542 * Episode 0543 * Episode 0544 * Episode 0545 * Episode 0546 * Episode 0547 * Episode 0548 * Episode 0549 * Episode 0550 * Episode 0553 * Episode 0554 * Episode 0560 -- Big Bird tells the shortest and longest stories ever told. * Episode 0568 * Episode 0569 * Episode 0570 * Episode 0573 -- Gordon and the kids make rope letters; Oscar fakes having a cold; David loses his class ring. * Episode 0576 * Episode 0577 * Episode 0578 * Episode 0579 * Episode 0580 * Episode 0582 * Episode 0583 * Episode 0584 * Episode 0585 * Episode 0586 * Episode 0587 * Episode 0588 * Episode 0589 * Episode 0590 * Episode 0592 * Episode 0597 * Episode 0598 * Episode 0600 * Episode 0656 Notes * This is the last season to feature Hal Miller as Gordon. Cast Muppets: ''' :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Ernie, Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster, Herry, Sherlock Hemlock, The Count, Biff, Sully, The Amazing Mumford, Bip Bippadotta, Prairie Dawn, Sam the Robot, Roosevelt Franklin, Gladys the Cow, Twiddlebugs, Smart Tina, Hardhead Henry Harris, Suzetta Something, Baby Breeze, Kermit the Frog, Harvey Kneeslapper, Lefty the Salesman, Martians, Simon Soundman, Little Chrissy, Anything Muppets '''Human Cast: :David, Susan, Mr. Hooper, Bob, Luis, Maria, Gordon Cast: :Northern Calloway, Loretta Long, Will Lee, Bob McGrath, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Hal Miller, Joe Ponazecki, Paul B. Price Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jim Henson, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill Guest Stars :Johnny Cash, The Harlem Globetrotters (including Marquis Haynes and Meadowlark LemonThe Deseret News: 1...2...3...4...5 for Sesame St.), Lena Horne Credits .]] * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Robert Cunniff * Directors: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum, Stan Lathan * Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss * Writers: Norman Stiles, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ray Sipherd, Jeffrey Moss, Joseph A. Bailey, Jon Stone * Special Muppet Material by: Jerry Juhl * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Dulcy Singer * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Special Songs: Jeffrey Moss, Joe Raposo * Film Production: M.M. Murphy, Ann Burgund * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Assistants to the Producer: Lisa Simon, Shelley Herman * Production Assistants: Amy Hutchings, Selvin Evans, Janet Caldwell, Judy Freudberg * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Costume Designer: Mostoller * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Girvin Kirk, Ph.D. * Associate Director of Research: Patricia Hayes * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Graphics: Gerri Brioso * Illustrations: Janice Carden * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor * Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Sound Effects: Barbara Wood * Audio: Art Rosalin * Video: Bob Squittieri * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Bryan Keen * Camera: Frank Biondo * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Ruby Howkins * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell * Recorded at Teletape's 81st. Street Studio Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 05 Category:Feelings